


Never Drop that low

by RedCatEye



Series: Less Than A Thousand challenge [4]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean is the rational one, Implied loss of Sanity, M/M, Mental Instability, No Dialogue, Non-Graphic Violence, Takes place after the March 14th episode of Raw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCatEye/pseuds/RedCatEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had never expected for Roman to be this angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Drop that low

Dean was hanging out in his locker room when it happened. He was dressed in his street clothes as he watched the show proceedings from the television that was set up in one corner of the room. Matches came and went as scheduled, some of them Dean didn't bother to watch since he wasn't really that interested.

The show was nearing its scheduled match between Ziggler and Hunter, Ambrose was getting ready to leave, maybe go to a bar nearby and, when familiar music blared from the T.V. Chills ran down his spine as he sat back down on a bench and turned his attention back to the screen. 

Was he- No, he couldn't be. Roman was still recovering from reconstructive surgery. He couldn't be back so soon.

 

The cameras were focused on the audience to try and spot Roman coming down through the crowd. But he was nowhere to be found, until one camera guy turned and focused on the top of the ramp where Roman Reigns stood. The look on the Samoan's face was a mixture of determination and pure hatred, and it was directed to Hunter in the ring. The crowd's noise of distaste for Roman didn't seem to faze the big man. Or if they did, Roman was doing a great job covering it up.

Dean expected the brawl that followed, it was inevitable. But there was something different about the way his best friend was attacking. Usually, Roman's beatdowns were carefully calculated to send a message to his opponent and to the crowd, the message that he was not to be messed with.

This particular beating seemed as if it was done by another person. Like it wasn't Roman anymore.

The commentators were spouting for the police to be called or begging for Roman to calm down and stop. The pleas fell on deaf ears as Roman continued his abnormally vicious assault on the COO of the company.

 

Now, Dean had more than his fair share of mindless violence. After all, it had once been a part of his profession and he'd garnered his infamy in the indie circuit through that violence. Assaults in the WWE were nothing new, especially not to Ambrose. In fact, he liked to entitle himself as a 'brawling connoisseur' and would watch previous matches to criticize the mindless chaos.

But the thing that worried him about this one is it wasn't anything like Roman. A crazed look in those normally calm gray eyes seemed to pierce right through Dean. The blonde had lost count of how many times his best friend had teased him with the name 'crazy eyes' for having that exact same look, and Dean was cool with it. One would have had to have been blind to not see that the look was a natural expression on Dean's face.

But seeing it on Roman jarred him. For all the years they've known each other Dean had always believed that, no matter what, his brother would know what to do. Roman would know how to handle a situation like this one. Dean had been under the belief that Roman was perfectly sane and would never drop so low as to attempt to murder his superior, would never bring dishonor to his family name.

 

The brawl had spread to the back, Dean could hear from far away the sounds of plastic and metal crashing against skin. Unidentified voices blended together as they demanded for Roman to stop, to try and talk it out. Dean wanted to run out the door and calm his brother down himself. These referee chumps were doing nothing to help.

The only thing that stopped him from storming out was the fact that he wouldn't know what to do. The Cincinnati native knew everything about Roman, knew his strengths and weaknesses, but never before has Dean experienced this level of animosity from the Samoan before. He has never seen him in such an admittedly-familiar state; Driven by revenge, hatred and bloodthirst. If Dean had tried to help, no doubt that Roman wouldn't have been able to tell who was friend or foe and smashed a screen on Dean's head.

 

After what seemed like eternity, the commotion from somewhere in the arena settled, the television displaying Swagger, Henry and the Usos had been successful in calming Roman down, and a bloodied Hunter being rushed to achieve medical assistance.

It wasn't over, that much Dean was certain. Roman wasn't the type of person to let go of personal grudges because of a simple beating. It had to have a conclusion, a clear result of who was superior. And Dean had hoped, had  _prayed_ , that it was Roman. For so long, the Samoan was screwed by the system, stripped of every opportunity at success. So much so that Dean couldn't find his brother at fault. 

It wasn't over, perhaps it will never be. But Dean knew, knew better than anyone, that the chaos had only been settled for tonight.


End file.
